mlpfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Transkript/Lunas förmörklelse
:Spike: Ugh, kom igen, Twilight. Vi kommer försent till Mardrömsfestivalen. Huh? Har du klätt ut dig till den där tokiga trollgubben från Ponyvilles ålderdomssvaghet? :Twilight Sparkle: Jag är Star Swirl den skäggige! Han är amniomorfska formlers fader? Läste du ens boken om den fördunklade enhörningens historia? :Spike: Uh... knackar Det där låter viktigt. :Fillies: Mardrömskväll! Är du snäll, och ger oss en karamell! :Twilight Sparkle: Hej, små ponnyer. Fina maskeradkläder. Glad mardrömskväll, Granny Smith. :Granny Smith: Jag skulle ha sovit för hela fem timmar sedan. :Pipsqueak: Piraten Pipsqueak, till er tjänst, frun. Det är min allra första mardrömskväll. :Twilight Sparkle: Sen du flyttade hit från Trottingham? :Pipsqueak: Nej, min allra första mardrömskväll någonsin! :Pinkie Pie: kycklingljud Slutsnackat! Tid är godis! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, är du inte lite för gammal för det här? :Pinkie Pie: För gammal för gratis godis? kycklingljud Aldrig. :Twilight Sparkle: bjällror Tycker du om den? :Pinkie Pie: Ja! Snygg maskeraddräkt! Du är värsta coola knasclownen ju! :Twilight Sparkle: En clown? Kolla bara in sömmarna på manteln. De är ju hovsydda! :Spike: Det är en grym dräkt! hånar Huh! Farfar! :Twilight Sparkle: morr : :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl den skäggige råkar faktiskt vara den största profilen i den förklassiska eran. :Bakgrundsponnyer: hurrande :Twilight Sparkle: Han skapade mer än tvåhundra formler! Han har till och med en helt egen hylla i biblioteket i Canterlot. Jag borde starta en grupp där jag lär ponnyerna om historia. Jag tror att alla skulle älska det! Tror inte du det, Spike? :Spike: godis Mm-hmm! mumsar Ja, verkligen! :Twilight Sparkle: Åh, kolla, vi är framme! Ska vi äta lite kanske? :Spike: rap :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Twilight! Kolla påsen! Ah! Visst är det häftigt? Och sen gick vi till Cheerilee och fick en massa mer godis. Eller hur, Pip? :Pipsqueak: Jo visst! :Pinkie Pie: Sen var vi tvungna att vänta lite på Granny Smith, och så-blixtar Bwak! :Pinkie Pie, Pipsqueak och föl: skrik :Rainbow Dash: skratt :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, det där var inte snällt. :Rainbow Dash: Tagga ned lite nu, gubbstrutt. Det här är ju årets bästa buskväll! :Twilight Sparkle: Titta vad du gjorde med Spike! :Spike: av godis :Rainbow Dash: Äh, är ju bara på skoj ju. Åh, där borta finns det fler att skrämma! :Background ponies: blixt skrik :Twilight Sparkle: Glad mardrömskväll, Applejack! :Applejack: Tjenare Spike, läget Twilight? Vilken snygg dräkt. :Spike: Tack! Jag är en drake. :Twilight Sparkle: Hon menade min, Spike. :Applejack: Med det där skägget, kan du inte vara något annat än en country-sångare. :Spike: skrattar :Applejack: Ska ni göra ett försök med att ta ett äpple? :och applåder :Borgmästaren: Tack, alal ponnyer. Välkommna till mardrömsfestivalen! :och applåder :Borgmästaren: 'Så, alla ponnyer som har samlat godis, ska gå med vår vän Zecora, och sak få höra legenden om... Månens mardrömsmärr! skratt :'Spike: Hennes läskiga röst skulle fungera bättre med andra kläder. :Twilight Sparkle: fnitter :Zecora: Kom nu med och snart —, ska jag berätta om Månens mardrömsmärr. Hör upp varje ponny som är förklädd, jag ska berätta varför du blir rädd. För mardrömsnatten mörk och främmande. blåser För Månens mardrömsmärr som är så srämmande. :Alla: flämt :Zecora: Varje år klär vi ut oss för att slippa, hennes sökande ögon över oss blicka. :fill: skrik :Zecora: Månens mardrömsmärr vill inte ha frid, utan ponnyer till kvällsmåltid. :Pipsqueak och Pinkie Pie: skriker :Zecora: Hungrigt letar hon från himlen. Ser hon ingen ponny, flyger hon förbi. Så om hon inte ser någon —, så är Equestria säkert ett år till! :Pipsqueak: Eh, fröken Zecora, om vi har klätt ut oss för att gömma oss för Månens mardrömsmärr, så vi inte blir kvällsmåltid, varför måste vi då ge henne en del av vårat godis? :Zecora: Vilken bra fråga du kom med i dag, men att förnärma henne är inte bra. blåser Ge henne godis hon kan stoppa i sig, så blir hon mätt på det istället för på dig! :Pinkie Pie: skrik Allihop! Lägg godiset här, sen sticker vi! :blixtar :Alla: skrik :Pinkie Pie: Ah! Månens mardrömsmärr! Spring! :Alla: skrik :Alla: skrik :blixtar, skrik :Twilight Sparkle: överväldigad Prinsessan Luna! :Cloud Kicker: gnäll :Prinsessan Luna: röst Ponyvilles medborgare! Vi hedrar er lilla by med vår närvaro, så ni kan betrakta den riktiga nattprinsessan! Inte längre en mardrömsvarelse, men istället en ponny som letar efter er kärlek och beundran! Tillsammans ska vi ändra den här mörka och tråkiga kvällen till en ljus och härlig fest! :och , thunder :Pinkie Pie: Hörde ni vad hon sa? Månens mardrömsmärr tänker festa på oss alla! :Alla: skrik :Prinsessan Luna: röst Va? Nej, vänner, nej! Ni har inte längre någon anledning att vara rädda! Skrik av välbehag är vad er prinsessa vill höra, inte skrik av rädsla! stampar Borgmästaren, er nattprinsessa har anlänt. :Vit ponny: flämt :Prinsessan Luna: Men vad är det ni inte förstår? Jaha ja. Var såna då. Vi kommer då inte bjuda på ett kungligt farväl. :Twilight Sparkle: Jag tänker gå och snacka med henne. :Spike: Det kan du ju inte göra! Hon är Månens mardrömsmärr! :Twilight Sparkle: Nej, det är hon inte. Jag såg hur Harmonins element gjorde henne god igen! Men det verkar som om hon har svårt att anpassa sig efter att ha varit borta i tusen år. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinsessan Luna? Hej, jag heter- :Princess Luna: Star Swirl den skäggige. En formidabel dräkt! Du har till och med fått till bjällrorna. :Twilight Sparkle: Åh, tack! Äntligen! En som förstår vem jag klätt ut mig till! syrsor Eh, jag kom bara för att välkomna dig till vår festival! Jag heter egentligen- :Princess Luna: Twilight Sparkle. röst Det var du som använde Harmonins element emot oss och tog ifrån oss våra mörka krafter! :Twilight Sparkle: Men, det var något bra, eller? :Princess Luna: röst Självfallet. Ingen är gladare än vi. Nå, är det oklart? :Twilight Sparkle: Nja, men det låter lite som att du skriker åt mig. :Princess Luna: Men det här är den kungliga traditionella Canterlot-rösten! Det är tradition att använda den kungliga formen "vi", och röst att öka volymen när man tilltalar undersåtar! :Twilight Sparkle: Alltså, det kan ha spelat in lite i reaktion till hur du blev bemött förut. Jag tror att om du ändrar ditt sätt en smula, skulle du bli mycket vänligare mottagen. :Princess Luna: röst Ändra vårt sätt? :Twilight Sparkle: Prata lite tystare? :Princess Luna: voice Åhh. Men vi har varit inlåsta i tusen år. Så vi är inte säkra på att vi kan. :Twilight Sparkle: Oroa dig inte, Prinsessan. Fluttershy kan ge dig en massa tips. Hon är vänlig, inbjudande och har den raraste av röster. :Fluttershy: Försvinn! Finns inget godis här! Inge är välkommen på mardrömskvällen! :Twilight Sparkle: skratt Fluttershy, det är jag, Twilight! :Fluttershy: Det är du. Åh, Måmens mardrömsmärr. flämt Ånej! skrik :Twilight Sparkle: skratt Vänta lite tack. :oljud :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy... du kommer väl ihåg Prinsessań Luna? :Princess Luna: röst Hej. :Fluttershy: skygg Trevligt. :Princess Luna: röst Twilight Sparkle har berättat om vänligheten i din röst. Nu önskar vi att få tala i som du talar. :Fluttershy: tyst Okej. :Princess Luna: röst Nå, ska vi börja? :Fluttershy: tystare Okej. :Princess Luna: röst Ska vi härma din röst? :Fluttershy: rädd Okej. :Princess Luna: röst Så här? :Fluttershy: hastigt Perfekt, slut för i dag! :stängs :Twilight Sparkle: Lite tystare, prinsessan. :Princess Luna: röst Lite mer... röst såhär? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, bättre. Eller hur, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: skratt Ja. :Princess Luna: röst Åh... såhär då? :Twilight Sparkle: JA, nu har du fått in det. :Princess Luna: röst Och... så här då? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja! Bra gjort. :Princess Luna: röst Åh tack, kära Fluttershy! Vår nya samtalsröst kommer vinna bybornas hjärtan utan tvekan. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! Du måste gömma oss! Månens mardrömsmärr är här och... kycklingljud Hon har stulit Fluttershys röst så hon inte kan skrika när hon tänker äta upp henne! :Föl: skrik :Princess Luna: röst Nej, barn, vänta! röst Ja, jag menar... nej, kära barn, vänta. :Twilight Sparkle: Kom igen, prinsessan. Det är dags för plan B. :All: Hurray! :Several ponies: whimper :Sassaflash: Aah! :Princess Luna: It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle. They have never liked us and they never shall. :Twilight Sparkle: My friend Applejack is one of the most likable ponies around. I'm sure she'll have some ideas. :Pipsqueak: Heee...! :Applejack: Whoop. Careful there, partner. whimper :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here. :Applejack: "Fit in"? Really? :Twilight Sparkle: grunt :Applejack: I mean... that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games, have some fun. :Princess Luna: Fun? What is this "fun" thou speakest of? Pray tell, what purpose do these serve? :Pony: Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web. :Applejack: You can do it, princess! :Princess Luna: Ha! Your princess enjoys this "fun!" In what other ways may we experience it? :Twilight Sparkle: Fire away, princess! :Princess Luna: Ha ha! The fun has been doubled! :All: Hurray! cheering :Applejack: Why don't you try bobbin' for apples? We got the best apples in Equestria here, princess. :Princess Luna: I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack. Hear me, villagers! All of you! Call me Luna! Show me to these bobbing apples. :Pipsqueak: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Hey, gals. Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run-squawk Aaah! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! Everypony run! :Filles: scream :Pipsqueak: Help! My backside has been gobbled! :Princess Luna: 'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp! stomp, thunder Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in... fun! Not enough fun for you? What say you to this? :Citizens: scream :Princess Luna: Huzzah! How many points do I receive? :Golden Harvest: scream :Citizens: scream :Princess Luna: Do not run away! :Daisy: scream :Princess Luna: As your princess, we command you! :Citizens: scream :Princess Luna: voice Be still! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess, remember! Watch the screaming! :Princess Luna: voice No, Twilight Sparkle! We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say. Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever! :Applejack: sigh Shoot. We had everything goin' our way. Luna was happy, everypony in town was happy, now look at 'em. :Noi: crying But I wanted to be a zombie next year. :Twilight Sparkle: It's not over yet. :Applejack: What are you gonna do? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm going to do what I do best. Lecture her! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess. :Princess Luna: Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess. I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted. But you have to believe me when I tell you that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have. :Princess Luna: Yes. I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children as they run away. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess... :Ponies: whimper :Pinkie Pie: squawk shrieking :Twilight Sparkle: No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay? :Pinkie Pie: Okay. :Twilight Sparkle: There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, but you really, really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek? :Pinkie Pie: Mmhm. squawk :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you remember Princess Luna, right? :Princess Luna: Ah. The ringleader of the frightened children. Hast thou come to make peace? :thunder :Pinkie Pie: Nightmare Moon! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: laughter :Twilight Sparkle: She's changed, Pinkie! She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up! :Pinkie Pie: ...Well, duh. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: I know that. Sheesh, Twilight. I'm almost as big as her, how's she gonna gobble me up? :Twilight Sparkle: So why do you keep running away and screaming? :Pinkie Pie: Sometimes it's just really fun to be scared! :Twilight Sparkle: Fun? Pinkie Pie, you're a genius! :Pinkie Pie: No, I'm not. I'm a chicken. squawk :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna! I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked! :Princess Luna: deadpan Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm. :Twilight Sparkle: Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way. :Pipsqueak: Gosh. I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last. :Zecora: Come, little Pip. Now don't you fret. Nightmare Night's not over yet. We still have candy left to give, so Nightmare Moon might let us live. :Mayor Mare: Yes. Come on, little ponies. What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering? You don't want Nightmare Moon to gobble you up, do you? :Spike: Aw, the rainbow wig just kills it for me. :Applejack: Come on, kids! Doesn't that sound like fun? :Pipsqueak: Goodbye Nightmare Night. Forever. :Nightmare Moon: voice Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring these candies to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating you! :Ponies: scream :Princess Luna: I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Just wait. :Princess Luna: For what? For... for them to scream some more? :Pipsqueak: Um... Princess Luna. I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway? :Princess Luna: Child. Art thou saying that thou... likest me to scare you? :Pipsqueak: It's really fun! Scary, but fun. :Princess Luna: It... 'tis? :Pipsqueak: Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year. :Princess Luna: Well then. We shall have to bring voice Nightmare Night back! :Pipsqueak: Whoa! You're my favorite princess ever! children She said yes, guys! :Children: YAY! :Twilight Sparkle: See? They really do like you, princess. :Princess Luna: Can it be true? booming voice Oh, most wonderful of- voice I mean... Oh, most wonderful of nights. :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever! :thunder :Rainbow Dash: scream :Princess Luna: laughter :Spike and Twilight: laughter :credits }} en:Transcripts/Luna Eclipsed de:Transkripte/Lunas Verwandlung es:Transcripciones/Luna Eclipsada ru:Стенограммы/Затмение луны